Hybrid Electrical Vehicle (HEV) battery packs consist of number of battery modules, wherein each battery module has a plurality of battery cells. Typically, the battery modules are in electrical communication through module to module series connections. Module to module connections typically require nut and bolt arrangements that provide a number of difficulties, since this manufacturing method is prone to over-torquing or under-torquing of the nut and bolt fasteners. Additionally, cross threading of the bolts is also common, which may destroy the positive or negative battery post when over-torqued. The concise assembly required for high voltage battery module manufacturing and the need for closely monitored torque control render bolt and nut arrangements uneconomical for high voltage battery module manufacturing.
Further, methods for manufacturing high voltage battery modules present a number of dangers to those handling the high voltage battery modules during and after the manufacturing process. Although, each module usually has less than a 50 volt capacity, battery modules are currently being connected in series in order to meet the increasing demands of high-voltage applications, in which voltage levels on the order of about 100 volts to greater than 600 volts are presenting a number of challenges for ensuring safety during the manufacture of these high voltage connections using typical manufacturing methods.
In light of the above, what is needed is an electrical connector system for high current and high voltage applications that can be manufactured in an economical and safe fashion. Further, a need exists for a maintenance serviceable battery pack in which electrical connectors may be reliably and safely manufactured.